La razón de mis acciones
by TahnorraLover
Summary: Tahno siempre molesta a Korra ¿ existirá alguna razón para eso?.Tahnorra Fanfic [Actualizacion Reciente 01/05/13] Capitulo 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Debió haber pasado una semana. Una semana después de que le declarase sus mas profundos sentimientos, y no por primera vez a su compañero de equipo de pro-control , mismo que la rechazo sutilmente , dejando muy en claro que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella , al menos , no de esa manera .Había sido muy insistente, desde la primera vez que se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, pensó que algún día este le correspondería, que lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar, aun cuando la paciencia no era una de sus mejores virtudes , se motivo a si misma a seguir esperando.

Paso un corto tiempo, que para ella pudieron haber sido siglos, y se le volvió a declarar, y como era de esperarse la rechazo, y no solo eso, también le pidió que dejara de insistir, que por el momento solo podía pensar en Asami , y que eso no cambiaria. ¡Pero que idiota! – se dijo a si misma. ¿Realmente pensó que sus sentimientos cambiarían así de pronto? ¿Tan desesperada estaba que ya le había preguntado nuevamente si sentía algo por ella?Si algo estaba claro era que tenia que resignarse… olvidarlo, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, el solo la veía como una amiga, sin mencionar lo mucho que su actitud lo sacaba de quicio y que incluso, a veces podía considerarla hasta fastidiosa.

De solo pensar en eso, se deprimió aun más. Se sentía devastada y no solo porque le había rechazado si no también porque estaba condenada a ser solo su amiga sin mencionar que tenia que aceptar el hecho de que Mako estuviera enamorado de alguien que no era ella.

Paso de auto destruirse a si misma con tantos pensamientos que a la larga le iban a poner de peor humor y decidió enfocarse en su entrenamiento espiritual cosa que no le estaba saliendo nada bien, y como siempre le era casi imposible concentrarse con tantas cosas en la cabeza y la falta de tranquilidad en la isla tampoco ayudaba en nada. Se puso de pie para dar por terminado su entrenamiento de hoy, ¿porque Tenzin le había pedido que entrenara su lado espiritual justamente el día de hoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente cuando tenía mil y un cosas en la cabeza? En fin, sabia que no era su intención, pues dudó que el supiera algo de eso, a un así decidió dejar aun lado su entrenamiento para ir a cualquier lugar que pudiera distraerla de todo ese asunto que traía en la cabeza. Con el fin de distraerse se dirigió a la ciudad, comenzó a caminar sin un lugar especifico al cual ir, pero se detuvo y se sentó en la primer banca que encontró, dejo caer sus codos en sus piernas y sostenía con las palmas de sus manos su barbilla, suspiro pues a pesar de haber venido para distraerse no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo iba a distraerse si no estaba haciendo nada? Por un momento pensó en que podía buscar a Bolin ¡Pero que idea tan absurda!—pensó— Seguro que si buscaba a Bolin , Mako también se encontraría ahí.

Tenia que encontrar algo para distraerse, pero… ¿En que? Fue ahí cuando sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues su estomago dio un fuerte rugido, tenia hambre. ¡Vaya! ¿Tan afectada estaba que no había podido ni desayunar? Bueno decidió no darle tanta importancia al asunto pues al menos ya tenia algo que hacer.

Dio directo hacia Narook's aquel popular restaurante al que Bolin ya la había llevado antes y que si mal no estaba tenia uno de los mejores fideos de toda ciudad república. Una vez ahí tomo asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo del restaurante , tomaron su orden y le trajeron un tazón de Noodles que no tardo quince minutos en terminar , pago la cuenta y se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraba con intenciones de retirarse pero tomo asiento nuevamente, al parecer no tenia muchos ánimos de volver todavía , pues si lo hacia seguro que Tenzin le sugeriría que retomara nuevamente su entrenamiento espiritual , el cual ya había dejado bastante abandonado y estaba cansada de intentar , además estaba segura de que aunque lo intentase no podría mucho menos con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Decidió quedarse un poco mas, salió de la isla solo para distraerse un poco y olvidarse de aquello que paso con Mako, pero aun así no pudo , su mente no dejaba de pensar en ello una y otra vez… volvió a deprimirse y dejo caer sus codos sobre la mesa y a su vez las palmas de sus manos ,sujetaban desde la punta su barbilla y parte de su rostro; su mirada no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera la mesa en la que se encontraba , que con la cabeza agachada, no dejaba de mirar. Su mirada estaba tan perdida en eso, como su mente, seguía pensando en Mako, en lo poco que el se interesaba por ella…. En lo mucho que a el le importaba Asami…

Se destruía así misma por dentro con todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos, esto ya se le estaba haciendo toda una manía, no paraba de pensar… y pensar….

.

.

.

.

.

¡Pum! Se escucho un fuerte golpe de una palma caer sobre la mesa, donde se encontraba Korra. Golpe mismo que la saco de aquel trance en el que se encontraba. Fue así como alejo su mirada de aquella mesa que parecía, que iba a quemar usando fuego control de tanto verla.

Levanto su mirada para dar así con el culpable que había irrumpido la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos, que por mucho que la estuvieran destrozando por dentro, era tranquilidad y que aunque debería estar agradecida en parte, por haberla sacado de eso que la torturaba de solo pensar , no podía evitar estar un poco molesta e irritada.

Cuando por fin observo a quien le había irrumpido, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al verle. Era Tahno que había dejado caer todo el peso de su mano sobre la mesa para conseguir llamar su atención y sobre todo molestarla aun que sea un poco, después de eso la miro fijamente y soltó una pequeña risita burlona , esperando así , que lo agrediera. Esta decidió no seguirle el juego y mínimo intento ignorarlo , no podía ocultarlo estaba del peor humor posible así que , ladeo su mirada en dirección a otro lado con esperanza de que se fuera , era mas que obvio que eso no funcionaria era Tahno con quien estaba tratando y le sería necesario un milagro para que este se fuese sin mas , pues librarse de el le iba a costar un buen esfuerzo de contener su enojo , además que no tenia tanta suerte para que este se fuera así como así , sin antes jugársela un rato.

A pesar de que Korra dirigió su mirada evadiendo a Tahno éste no dejo de seguirla fijamente con la mirada y mucho menos dejaba de sonreír , estaba por acabar con su paciencia y el lo sabia.

— ¿Qué se te perdió? –Le pregunto Korra de mala gana.

—Que carácter – Tahno soltó una risita burlona ante el enfado de esta.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Buscas problemas? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer molestarme?-Dijo Korra interrogándole, aun molesta.

— ¿Que? ¿No puedo venir a saludar? ¿Porque crees que siempre busco crear problemas? No siempre soy así –Dijo con una sonrisa que podía expresar algo de burla.

—Si,claaaro-Alargo con notorio sarcasmo- Mejor seria que te fueras, hoy no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.

— ¿No te encuentras bien?-Pregunto fingiendo interés—Intentare hacerte sentir bien, ya sabes, solo por ser tu, te daré el honor de mi compañía—Sonrió con burla, se sentó a su lado extendió su brazo colocándolo por detrás de su cuello recargándolo en el hombro de Korra, quien parecía mas molesta todavía.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mi? —Pregunto molesta.

—No diría que me burlo—Pensó en frio. Y aun con su brazo rodeando el cuello de Korra sacudió su mano en señas de continuar hablando. —Mas bien me divierto—Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se acomodaba su flequillo.

— ¡Eres!... ¡Eres! —De tanta rabia no podía ni responderle, justo cuando se había propuesto ignorarlo le fue imposible Tahno era tan… ¡Molesto!

— ¿Soy? —Pregunto incitándola a que continuara, comenzó a reír de la gracia que le provocaba verla haciendo rabieta.

— ¡Eres!... ¡Eres!... ¡Un perfecto imbécil! —Saco todo su furia en ese ultimo insulto, consiguió mínimo liberarse de todo ese aire que se le había acumulado en el estomago de tanto coraje. Al menos por un momento…

—Gracias—Soltó nuevamente una risita burlona con intenciones de volverla a molestar.

A Korra le entro nuevamente el coraje, apenas había logrado liberarse un poco , le había tomado bastante esfuerzo tranquilizar y este con una sola palabra ya la había puesto a hervir nuevamente tanto así que ¡Lo mato! —Pensó—

* * *

**Creo que ya era hora de que publicara una historia Tahnorra , porque si no ¿Para que el nombre de mi cuenta? xD , después pensarian ¿Quien se pone un nombre en honor al Tahnorra y no puede publicar ni un fic? ¡Me sentiria la peor persona del mundo ! xDDD otra cosa , la verdad acerca del fanfic espero continuarlo (si realmente hay alguien que lo lea) porque si nadie lo lee no tiene caso me guardo mis problemas mentales para mi sola xDD asi que si lo leen dejen Reviews asi sabre que lo leen ¡no cuesta nada xD! tampoco les pido que le rindan tributo pero mínimo den señales de vida y digan que les gusto o... hagan como Tahno y finjan que les interesa xDD**

** Este es mi primer Fanfic , dejen reviews pero ¡No me asesinen T-T !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

— Escúchame bien, por que solo lo diré una vez, vete o si no—

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Tahno la sujeto por el brazo y la acerco hacia el, quedando así cara a cara. — O si no… ¿Qué? Avatar —Sonrió.

— Si no, yo… —Dijo con menos seguridad. ¡Maldición! Se quedo muda, no sabia exactamente que decir, podía sentir la presión por la manera en como la miraba, estaban muy cerca… mas cerca que la ultima vez, y tan cerca que podían escuchar la respiración del otro, por primera vez estaba tan nerviosa ante Tahno, y gran parte se debía a que no dejaba de mirarla, desvió la mirada hacia al el suelo por un segundo, solo para relajarse un poco, y volvió la mirada.

— ¡Voy a golpearte!

—Inténtalo…—Le susurro al oído. —Si, te atreves —Sonrió.

Dejo a un lado su nerviosismo, apretó los puños desvió la mirada al suelo nuevamente por unos segundos, volvió la mirada y frunció el seño. — ¡Suficiente, ya déjame tranquila! —Le amenazo con el puño.

¡Maldición! Tenía ganas de estrangularlo, todo lo que decía provocaba que le hirviera la sangre, Tahno tenia esa facilidad para molestarla con tan solo decir una palabra.

Estaba tan molesta y este no dejaba de colmarle la paciencia, seguía ahí, con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. No podía contenerse más, Tahno ya se había burlado bastante de ella.

Por mero impulso Korra tomo a Tahno por el traje con ambas manos, lo acerco a su cara y le miro amenazante.

—Escúchame bien, "niño bonito" —Ordeno— Deja de molestarme o de lo contrario, voy a embarrar tu cara contra el suelo.

Tahno la miro fijamente, a pesar de que esta le había estrujado, seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez mas divertido que antes; Desvió la mirada de Korra, por unos segundos y soltó una pequeña carcajada que estaba intentando contener desde hace un buen rato, mirarla molesta le provocaba una inmensa gracia que no podía ocultar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse y miro a Korra a los ojos de nuevo.

— ¡D-Deja de reírte!... ¡Hablo enserio! —Lo soltó de manera brusca Frunció el seño y se encogió de hombros.

No era broma, ella hablaba realmente enserio pero eso poco le importo, tanto que se encogió de hombros al igual que ella e imito los gestos que Korra solía hacer cuando se molestaba enserio, y soltó nuevamente otra carcajada.

_—Imbécil—_Susurro Korra frunciendo el seño y desviando la mirada. Aun cuando lo había susurrado este pudo escucharla perfectamente porque aunque no lo pareciera, el prestaba mucha atención a lo que ella decía, por poco o nada importante que eso fuera.

—Guárdate los insultos para el torneo —Sugirió Tahno y dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿¡El torneo!?...¡Las finales! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Como pudo olvidarlo!? Si normalmente, cuando menos lo necesita todos los problemas y preocupaciones que tiene se le vienen, a la mente.

¿Pero que rayos le pasaba? ¡Aun cuando vino aquí para distraerse un poco no debía de olvidarse de cosas tan importantes como esa! El torneo… aun no podía creerlo, mañana era el día, ¡el día en el que por fin podría darle un puñetazo a Tahno en la boca sin consecuencias! Sonrió ante lo ultimo conteniendo la risa, ya le pagaría el día de mañana todo lo que le había hecho.

— ¡Hey! —Tahno chasqueo los dedos en su cara frunciendo el seño, ¿Quién se creía que era para ignorarlo? Bueno, el Avatar, pero aun así no se lo permitiría.

— Pestañeo al reaccionar—_Tengo que regresar cuanto antes, dijo para si._

— Muchas gracias por el recordatorio _niño bonito_—Sonrió frunciendo el seño y apretó el paso hacia la salida abrió la puerta y se marcho rápidamente del restaurante para regresar pronto a la isla.

—"¿Gra-Gracias?" — ¿Por qué le agradecía? Quizá sin querer le recordó lo del torneo pero y aun cuando fuera intencional, no tenia que darle las gracias….—Tahno observo como se retiraba Korra, y aun recordando lo ultimo que esta le dijo se encogió de hombros frunciendo el seño por un momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron y deshizo el gesto de enfado de su rostro, cuando Korra ya se había marchado dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta vez no expresaba burla, no, expresaba algo de satisfacción o alegría aunque el no lo admitiría nunca , ni si quiera para el mismo, pero el jamás sintió desagrado por Korra, talvez solo era…. Bueno ni el sabia lo que era, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que le fascinaba molestarla, que ella le respondiera aunque para insultarlo fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

De camino a la isla korra, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas la causa por la que había ido en primer lugar a la ciudad, y también el como no le estaba funcionando al principio olvidarse de ese asunto, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, aun en el restaurante justo después de comer, no podía sacarse de la mente a Mako, hasta que…. ¿¡Hasta que llego Tahno!? ¡Diablos! ¡Tenia que admitirlo! , que no fue hasta que apareció aquel pesado de flequillo rizado y bien cuidado que pudo sacarse a Mako de la cabeza. Tal vez seria la manera en la que fácilmente la sacaba de quicio que hizo que se olvidara de todo ese asunto, sin mencionar que le recordó lo del torneo ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Indirectamente le estaba ayudando bastante!

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo dos , lamento la tardanza pero no habia tenido tiempo , porfavor dejen reviews asi sabre que lo leen ^^ y comenten que les parecio (De nuevo, No me maten T^T) ¡hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Era algo muy extraño pero , por primera vez la isla estaba silenciosa ; Tan silenciosa que solo se escuchaba el minúsculo sonido que hacían las hojas al caer, no era algo normal quiso no darle importancia pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien , no recordaba a ver visto a Pema, Ikki ,Jinora o Meelo , ni siquiera a Tenzin. Aun cuando eso era algo inusual, continuo con lo suyo; se encontraba sentada, para buscar su lado espiritual_, _la isla estaba tan tranquila, pero ni si quiera así podía concentrarse¡Vaya novedad!—_Sarcasmo. _

Tal como el entrenamiento espiritual debe ser y para no distraerse con nada, tenía los ojos cerrados, intentaba no pensar en nada, el más mínimo pensamiento podría distraerla por completo.

Continúo en silencio, así por unos minutos, hasta que comenzó a sentirse observada, giro la cabeza y dio por hecho que no estaba sola, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con quien menos lo esperaba.

— ¿Tahno? —Se puso de pie y lo miro confundida.

¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Ni si quiera escucho sus pasos al caminar hacia aquí, la isla estaba tan silenciosa ¿Cómo es que no lo escucho? _Raro…Muy raro._

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Korra, con un gesto de confusión y no era para menos ya que estaría de sobra decir que ellos no son exactamente los mejores amigos. Korra comenzó a notar algo muy extraño, todavía mas extraño que el que Tahno se encontrara en la isla, y es que precisamente hoy lucia bastante… ¿Diferente? Así es, no estaba muy segura si era esa exactamente la palabra para describirlo, pero noto en Tahno una expresión y una actitud muy fuera de lo normal, y es que el chico no tenia esa mueca burlona en el rostro que solía tener, ¿porque hablaba de muecas? El chico ni si quiera parecía feliz, lucia como si estuviera algo ¿Incomodo? Pensó planteándose nuevamente que era lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza del chico en este momento ¡Maldición! ¿A ella que rayos le importaba como estuviera? ¡Ni si quiera eran amigos! Bueno, quizá a pesar de eso, le importaba, aunque sea un poco.

—Yo…—Dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo. _¿Realmente era Tahno?_

— ¿Tuuu…?—Alargo Korra, incitándolo a que continuara.

—Yo… tengo que decirte algo—Dijo mirándola a los ojos por medio segundo, para después volver la mirada al suelo.

—Bueno, pues dímelo. — ¿Por qué estaba tan serio? No lograba entender el porque estaba de esa manera, eso y el porque ni se molestaba en mirarla a los ojos cuando hablaba, a decir verdad se miraba hasta nervioso, la actitud de Tahno generaba en Korra muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿¡Dice estupideces sin problema todo el tiempo y justo cuando parece que va a decir algo inteligente se queda callado!? ¡Eso es perfecto! —Pensó lo último con sarcasmo.

— ¿Vas a decírmelo? _Paciencia Korra, paciencia. _—Repetía rítmicamente para si.

—Estoy aquí porque…—Surgió un momento de tensión para este y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, volvió la mirada a Korra con algo de pena y le respondió—Porque de verdad lo lamento.

— Korra hizo un gesto de confusión y con eso le dio a entender a este que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando—

—Tú sabes… Dijo entre balbuceos, pero aun así Korra pudo entenderlo. — Por la manera en como me comporte contigo.

¿Enserio? ¿Tahno… Disculpándose? ¿Era acaso esto, una broma? Eso no sonaba creíble… ¡Era imposible! No podía creérselo, de verdad que no podía. Tahno era demasiado orgulloso para disculparse, seguro que le estaba tomando el pelo.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio? —Pregunto de nuevo sonando como toda una ilusa para si misma y esperando una burla, una carcajada, o algo que sonara más creíble y que le dijera que era todo una broma. Algo que era tan típico en el.

Para su sorpresa en lugar de eso Tahno asintió con la cabeza y Korra aun no se lo creía…

—Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacías? —Insistió. No quería sonar que estaba a la defensiva pero… ¡Eso ella no se lo tragaba! Si había algo que Tahno no haría era disculparse, ya que eso iría en contra de todos sus principios ¿Porque? Pues porque ¡Era Tahno!

Quedo mudo ante la pregunta de la desconfiada chica, ya que eso no era lo único que tenía que decirle.

_Ja ¡Te tengo!_ —Pensó Korra ante el silencio del chico. Sosteniendo que este le mentía.

—Porque… —Tahno hizo una pausa de diez segundos, mordió su labio inferior y con un tono apresurado se armo de valor para responderle—Porque… ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! —Grito agitado, y antes de que esta pudiera responderle, siguió hablando. — Desde el momento en que te vi yo… — Fue lo último que le dijo, no pudo seguir más, no podía ni mirarla a los ojos, menos podría continuar esa oración, aunque eso ya no le importaba, después de todo ya había dicho lo importante.

—Vaya ahora todo tiene senti— ¿¡Que!? — ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¡Ahora si que estaba confundida! Aun cuando este sonaba tan serio, se juro así misma partirle la cara si todo esto resultaba ser una broma, no podía creerlo… ¿¡Se le había declarado!? Se esforzaba para intentar creerlo ante la seriedad del joven, y observo como este de manera repentina la miro fijamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando… cuando Tahno se acerco a ella, se inclino tomándola suavemente del rostro con su mano y acto seguido le planto el beso más dulce que esta se podría haber imaginado. Entre consciente e inconsciente, ella le correspondió el beso, no tenia ni idea de porque lo había hecho y mucho menos del porque lo había permitido. Sería que…. Muy en el fondo…. ¿Le había gustado? ¡Ni idea! Cuando por fin se separaron, ella quedo muda, no podía creerlo, era como un shock, no emitía palabra alguna, sus ojos no cambiaban de dirección, se quedo viendo a la nada, tampoco se movía, parecía estar hecha de piedra.

— ¿Korra? ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Korra? —Pregunto el chico con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Korra, Korra, despierta, ¡Korra! —Dijo una voz totalmente distinta a la del joven maestro agua.

— ¿Si, Tahno? —Respondió con un tono de voz atontada y de manera entre dormida y despierta.

— ¿Tahno? ¿Quién es Tahno? —El hombre la miro confundido arqueando una ceja— Soy Tenzin, despierta, te quedaste dormida. —Dijo y tan pronto noto que estaba despertando, abandono la habitación de la chica.

Korra bostezó Tallo sus ojos con las manos se sentó sobre la cama y pasó una mano por su cabeza.

¿Estaba soñando? A todo esto… ¿Qué estaba soñando? La chica estaba intentando recordar… Era un sueño… ¿Un sueño…. Extraño? Si, ahora que recordaba un poco estaba soñando algo… algo sobre la isla, su entrenamiento espiritual… ¿¡Y Tahno!? Claro, ahora sabia porque era un sueño extraño, ¿Cómo no iba a ser extraño si estaba hablando con Tahno? Mas extraño aun, era que no estaban discutiendo, estaban hablando de manera muy normal y también estaban… ¿¡BESANDOSE!? ¿¡Ella con… Tahno!? ¡Tenia que ser un sueño!, ¡No!, ¡Tenia que ser una pesadilla!... Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando… después de todo, había sido solo un sueño, además…el beso no había sido tan malo después de todo. Entre mas recordaba el beso, mas recordaba esa escena que vio en su sueño. Basto con recordar un poco eso para revivir esa sensación tan extraña que se le formaba en el estomago cada vez que lo pensaba, estaba consciente de que había sido un sueño, pero… lo había sentido tan… real_, tanto que hasta hubiera deseado que lo fuera…Que sucediera_¿¡Pero en que rayos estaba pensando!? —Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos absurdos— ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza? ¡Había sido un sueño, nada mas! Y por lo mismo que había sido un sueño, Tahno era diferente, ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad? Pfff ¡Era Tahno de quien estaba hablando! Ese chico engreído, presumido, creído, alzado, arrogante y con el ego más inflado que se podría imaginar, el ¡JAMAS! Sería como en su sueño, para eso tendría, primeramente que ser humilde, y Tahno tenia de humilde lo que ella tenia de paciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo (Otra vez XD, Que no les sorprenda que siempre tenga la misma excusa xDD)se que tarde en publicarlo pero trate de compensarlo con un cap mas largo que el anterior xD, por favor si lo leen dejen Reviews , así lo actualizo mas rápido , y nuevamente repito xD ... ¡No me asesinen T^T! ¡Hasta el proximo!:D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Molesta con ella misma ante todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, decidió dirigirse hacia el comedor donde se encontraba Tenzin. Quien tan pronto la vio, noto algo de distracción en su rostro y no dudo en sacar el tema.

—Korra —Dijo el maestro aire en un tono tan tranquilo como siempre.

— ¿Si, Tenzin? —La chica lo miro algo confundida preguntándose que seria lo que le diría.

—Eh notado que últimamente estas mas distraída que nunca, me preocupa que sea esta la causa por la que has dejado de lado tu entrenamiento espiritual. —Dijo el hombre mientras bebía un poco de Té desde su taza.

—Yo, lo siento Tenzin —Giro la cabeza—Es solo que eh tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que me eh olvidado completamente de eso.

—Supongo que debe estar afectándote más de lo que me imagino—Hizo una pausa y bebió nuevamente de su Té tranquilamente— no es usual que te levantes a esta hora.

— ¿A esta hora? —Arqueo la ceja — ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto levemente confundida.

—Bueno…—Miro su reloj. —Si no me equivoco, son casi las doce treint— ¿¡Que!? —Interrumpió. — ¿¡Tan tarde es!? —Pregunto alterada. — ¡Lo siento Tenzin, tengo que irme! —Ni si quiera le dio tiempo para que este le respondiera y salió corriendo para dejar la isla lo más rápido posible.

Tenia que darse prisa, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Tenia que estar ahí hace media hora para entrenar con los chicos antes del torneo! Odiaba admitirlo pero Tenzin tenia razón, había estado muy distraída últimamente, y todo por culpa de su compañero de equipo, el cual probablemente en este momento estaría preparándose psicológicamente para decirle mil un cosas por haber llegado tarde…

.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llego eran casi las 12:56, fue lo mas rápido que pudo llegar; tan pronto abrió la puerta no pudo evitar notar un gesto de enojo por parte de su compañero; el maestro fuego se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargado en la pared y con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento en el que llegara para sermonearla por su error_. Y acertó._

—Yo… siento la tardanza—Junto sus dedos apenada, esperando que su compañero de equipo no desease comérsela viva por el retraso. —Es solo que…—Ahórrate las excusas—La Interrumpió.

—No puedo creer lo irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser—Miro al suelo resignado frunciendo el seño y se encogió de hombros.

—Mako yo…lo siento… comenzare a entrenar.

—No—Negó con la cabeza—Ya no hay tiempo para eso— Ve y cámbiate—La señalo con el dedo índice—el torneo de hoy es importante así que por tu bien espero que no nos falles. —Dijo con un tono algo irritado y le dio la espalda saliendo del lugar azotando la puerta.

—Bueno, se lo tomo mejor de lo esperaba. —Dijo con un tono algo culpable.

—No te preocupes, nos ira bien —Dijo el maestro tierra sonriendo; mientras recogía una mochila del suelo que contenía su uniforme para el torneo de esta tarde — ¡Ah! Y no te tomes tan enserio lo que dijo Mako, solo esta de mal humor ya se le pasara. —Esbozo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y salió por la puerta para alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

Korra asintió con la cabeza antes de que saliera su compañero de equipo, se coloco el uniforme, aun cuando ya no podría entrenar del todo, comenzó a calentar un poco antes del torneo y de la nada comenzó a pensar nuevamente todo por lo que había pasado últimamente en estos días .Aquí iba una vez mas, parecía ya masoquismo por parte suya el seguir recordando y torturándose así misma nuevamente una y otra vez la misma situación.

¿Porque? ¿Porque aun cuando Mako la trataba de esa manera, ella seguía tras de el? Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, el no fue precisamente de lo mas agradable con ella. No lograba entender, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Que hacia ella, para que Mako la tratara de esa manera tan cortada? Porque, que ella supiera, con nadie mas le ah visto comportarse de manera semejante. El siempre es amable con Asami y con su hermano es todavía mas paciente, es como si todo lo que ella hiciera le molestara…

Korra era una chica demasiado terca y por lo mismo eso era algo con lo que ella no podía _ni iba a _quedarse con la duda, decidió arriesgarse a preguntarle aun cuando sabia que podría molestarse mas de lo que ya se encontraba en este momento, se lo preguntaría, ella quería, _Necesitaba_ saber que había estado haciendo mal todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

Se dirigió a buscar a Mako para hablar con el aunque fuera unos minutos, antes del torneo, lo encontró de espaldas cerca de una taquilla donde se amarraba la muñequera de su mano izquierda y le toco levemente el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Mako…—Le miro dudosa y con un gesto de culpa.

—Hmmp—Reconoció la voz de la chica y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de darse la vuelta para verla a los ojos; giro la cabeza le miro con el ceño fruncido y desvió la mirada para nuevamente intentar colocarse la muñequera de su mano derecha— ¿Ahora que? —Rodo los ojos.

_Sigue molesto…—_Pensó Korra mientras agachaba la mirada con angustia.

—Puedo… ¿Hablar contigo?

—Ahora no, Estoy ocupado—Respondió cortante.

—Sera... solo un segundo —Insistió.

—Suspiró hartado—Déjame adivinar—Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros frunciendo el ceño—Es sobre Asami ¿no es así?

— ¿Asami? —Le miro confundida— ¿Por qué querría hablarte sobre ella? —Arqueo una ceja.

¿Qué esta insinuando? —Pensó.

—No lo se, tu dime. Cuando tus conversaciones empiezan con un _"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" _siempre terminamos hablando sobre Asami. A veces me gustaría saber si algún día aceptaras el hecho de que estamos saliendo. —Desvió la mirada con indiferencia.

—No seas…—Hizo una pausa tratando de contenerse, pero aun así se lo diría, ahora ella estaba molesta y no le importaría como se lo tomara, ¿Quién se creía que era? —Idiota, no todo gira alrededor tuyo ¿Sabes? —Tenia que decírselo, odiaba que creyera que todo lo que tenía que decirle involucraba su relación con Asami, y la tachara por una celosa o peor en algunos casos hasta de envidiosa.

— ¡Claro, ahora vas a decirme que venías a hablarme de otra cosa ¿no?! —Dijo con sarcasmo—Por favor, todos sabemos perfectamente que solo estas celosa, porque estoy con Asami. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido y la señalo con el dedo índice.

— ¿¡Celosa!? —Bufó molesta—_Y después dice que la egocéntrica soy yo_—Pensó—estaba tan molesta que decidió dar por terminada la conversación sin decir nada más, y salió azotando la puerta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro —Eres un completo Idiota…—Dijo de brazos cruzados aun molesta y en referencia a Mako.

—Pff calmada fierecilla, acabo de llegar—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Esa voz gruesa… esa risita burlona… ¡Joder No! —Pensó.

Con un pequeño nudo en la garganta se dio la vuelta resignada, le provocaba mucho nerviosismo el saber que tendría que verlo a la cara _Así es, todo por aquel estúpido sueño_; Justo en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta noto que Tahno se había inclinado lo suficiente para poder verla cara a cara con esa sonrisa burlona que tiene en el rostro, también noto el como la miraba fijamente a los ojos y acercando su rostro cada vez mas al de ella. Sabia que era algo normal, ellos se miraban de esa manera todo el tiempo, siempre había un contacto visual exagerado por parte de ambos, pero esta vez… esta vez ella estaba nerviosa y a la vez tan… asustada, aunque sonara exagerado incluso para ella misma; podía jurar que en cualquier momento este cerraría los ojos y le plantaría un beso como en su sueño… y justamente de eso tenia miedo.

— ¡A-Aléjate! , no estoy de buen humor…—Dijo tratando de sonar amenazante o mínimo molesta.

—Soltó una risita burlona—Entonces… Déjame intentar…_ Besarte._

— ¿Q-Que has dicho? —Dijo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron sin poder evitar estar tensa…

—Dije, "Déjame intentar **alegrarte**" —Cito Tahno.

¡Maldición! ¿Ahora alucinaba...? O quizá... solo no lo había escuchado bien...Aunque... Ella podría haber jurado que Tahno había dicho que la besaría… _No es como si lo deseara o algo así pero..._

¡Estúpido sueño! —Pensó.

Tahno rompió el silencio entre ambos y de nuevo se dirigió a Korra— ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estas…nerviosa? —Susurro lo ultimo sin tacto y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues desde hace ya un buen rato la había notado de esa manera, y por supuesto no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacérsela pasar mal, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa todavía.

—Korra abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. — Genial—_Sarcasmo _— Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta un idiota como Tahno pudo notarlo—Pensó.

—Tranquila no hay razones para estar nerviosa—Había sonado tal como si hablara en serio—Korra le vio a los ojos confundida para después sonreírle levemente ¿_Tahno estaba tratando de ser amable?_ _¿O mínimo tratando de no ser arrogante? ¿Como… en su sueño? Eso era nuevo y… ¿real?_ —De todos modos—Continuo hablando. —No hay posibilidades de que ganen. —_Lo arruino _—Pero…si quieres—Hizo una pausa— después de que gane el torneo, puedo darte algunas… _lecciones privadas..._ —Susurro nuevamente lo ultimo en su rostro mientras sonreía.

Korra sentía como si sus mejillas fueran a sonrojarse de alguna manera, intentaba mantenerse lo más seria posible, intentaba fruncir un poco el ceño para intimidarlo; hasta un punto lo estaba logrando pero Tahno comenzó a acercarse, y ella retrocedía cada vez mas, hasta que… topó de espaldas contra la pared; Tahno se acerco un poco mas como si deseara arrinconarla, colocando su mano contra la pared y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Korra aun nerviosa, prestaba atención a cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder detalle, es que acaso… ¿Era solo ella la que se sentía de esa manera? No estaba segura si Tahno solo deseaba fastidiarla un buen rato, o si lo hacía con alguna otra intención; Tahno miro a Korra como por casi cinco segundos sin emitir palabra alguna, regreso a su postura natural soltó una risita burlona y salió de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo siento se que debí haber actualizado el dia 12 pero eh tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza sin mencionar que eh andado toda idiota, (mas de lo normal xDD) en fin espero que lo lean y por favor dejen reviews si lo leen (asi actualizo mas rapido)¡No cuesta nada! aunque sea un "sigue"asi se que lo están leyendo xD, Y sobre todo, ¡No me asesinen T^T ! ¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Había dejado que Tahno se burlara de ella solo por un estúpido sueño? y lo más importante ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? Era algo realmente estúpido…

— ¡Por fin! Ahí estas. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras Korra dio un pequeño saltito de la sorpresa, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se olvido que el torneo comenzaría en apenas unos segundos. —Ya es hora, vamos—Korra asintió con la cabeza y siguió al joven maestro tierra.

.

.

.

.

—Estamos listos—Se dirigió el maestro tierra esta vez a su hermano mayor.

Subieron a la plataforma y después de una humilde presentación _Todo lo contrario a la de sus rivales_ comenzó el torneo.

_Tanto el primero como el segundo asalto habían sido fáciles… pero no para ellos_

Durante todo el combate el único que parecía haber estado bien había sido Bolin, el fue quien logro mantenerse en la plataforma el mayor tiempo posible _Pero ni así fue suficiente _y fue eliminado luego de que Mako y Korra cayeran de la plataforma.

Mako había estado pésimo, probablemente la discusión que había tenido con su compañera de equipo _a la que no dejaba de repetirle que jugara mejor _ pudo haberle distraído. Por otro lado Korra intentaba deshacer su nerviosismo, sin mencionar que no solo tenía que lidiar con el mal carácter de Mako, si no también con aquel idiota _Arrogante _que posiblemente sin saberlo le ponía más todavía, cada que hacía comentarios como _"Bailemos princesa"_ o "_Vamos preciosa, dame tu mejor golpe" _¡Maldición! Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido callado, no estaría celebrando y engrandeciéndose así mismo, en este preciso momento por haberle ganado_. Pero ya era tarde para eso…_

Una vez finalizo el torneo, ambos equipos bajaron de la plataforma.

.

.

.

Mako lucía realmente furioso, Bolin parecía deprimido y Korra… Bueno había logrado sacarse de la cabeza todas esas cosas, lastima que para ello tuviera que haber perdido el torneo.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo pudimos perder? —Dijo el menor de los hermanos sin poder asimilar aún lo sucedido.

—Hubiéramos ganado si cierta persona hubiese jugado mejor—Dijo Mako soltando indirecta.

—Korra frunció el ceño—Yo solo espero que hables de ti mismo—_No iba a quedarse callada, no esta vez…_—Wooo—Alargo Bolin, mientras creaba distancia con los brazos entre ambos, que ya se habían acercado lo suficiente para encararse de manera molesta el uno al otro para comenzar a discutir _Otra vez_—Vamos chicos, no peleen—Rio nervioso para intentar suavizar la situación. —No seas ridícula, _Mako tampoco iba a quedarse callado_— La novata sin experiencia aquí eres tú. —Dijo Mako y molesto salió azotando la puerta lo más que pudo.

— ¡Mako, vuelve aquí! —Ordenó el maestro tierra, preocupado por la reacción que hizo su compañera al escucharlo hablarle de esa manera, y salió tras su hermano mayor, probablemente para obligarle a disculparse con ella.

Korra fingió tratar de no darle importancia, era extraño pero ya no sabía si enojarse o entristecerse por la actitud de su compañero considerando que ya debería estar acostumbrada. Aun así frunció el ceño para ocultar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le daba cada que Mako le hablaba de esa manera, no sabia exactamente como lo hacía pero la mayoría de las veces _Si no es que siempre_, que discutía con Mako, el le hacía ver las cosas tal como si fuera todo su culpa. Como si no fuera suficiente, no pudo evitar notar que cierto chico _Detestable _y de ojos azul claro caminaba en dirección hacia ella; Lo mejor que pudo hacer cuando vio que se acercaba fue mirar en otra dirección esperando _Probablemente un milagro_ para que diera resultado y este no se detuviera para hacerle miserable la existencia por haber perdido ante el.

Como era de esperarse Tahno siguió caminando y se detuvo al encontrarse con Korra, él le sonrió como suele hacerlo y la miro a los ojos, mientras korra no hizo mas que ladear la cabeza a la vez que fruncía el ceño para darle así a entender que no se encontraba del mejor humor _Aunque claro, nunca funcionaba_ mucho menos en este preciso momento. Tahno observo a Korra por unos segundos y antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo, la chica giro la cara para verle de frente y dejarle claro que justamente ahora no estaba de _"_buenas" y se abstuviera de molestarle.

—Vete de aquí, no necesito que vengas a restregarme que has ganado —Dijo de mala gana frunciendo el ceño, mientras Tahno no hizo mas que sonreír _Aquí iba de nuevo_.

—No puedo creer que te expreses así de mí—Dijo fingiendo indignación—Yo jamás pensaría en hacer algo como eso—Hizo una pausa—De hecho, vine a hacerte compañía—Sonrió y se sentó a su lado recargando el brazo en su hombro.

—No necesito tu compañía—Se quito a Tahno del hombro—Vamos, dilo y acabemos con esto pronto _Dime que ganaste_—Rodo los ojos fastidiada, para después agachar la mirada con algo de… ¿tristeza? O… ¿Culpabilidad? en su rostro _Así es, lo que Mako le había dicho, aun le afectaba _—Tahno no pudo evitar notar la reacción de la joven, así que decidió intentar… hacerla sentir… ¿ mejor? _A su manera _ ¿Porque? Ni él tenía la menor idea…

—No vine a molestarte con eso—Korra le miro algo confundida y sonrió casi por medio segundo, puede que quizá Tahno no era tan idiota y detestable como ella pensaba y en realidad tal vez en el fondo _Muy en el fondo_ era ¿maduro? Korra intentaba sostener un perfil serio ante Tahno, pero no pudo evitar de nuevo sacar una mueca de tristeza en su rostro_, ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Sería que… ¿Quizá Mako tenía razón? Y… ¿habían perdido por su culpa? _—Tahno observo de nuevo a Korra y la expresión en su rostro le tenía mal, la chica parecía algo triste. _No es como que me importe… ¿O quizá sí?_—Pensó él—Decidió no quedarse con la duda y preguntarle, solo así sabría lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar—Como si realmente te importara…—Le respondió incrédula _¿A Tahno no le importaba ella o si?_ — Claro que me importa —Se apresuro a decir— No me gusta verte así—Sonó serio, y luego de medio segundo de que Korra le sonriera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¡Maldición! _¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso?_ Ya se estaba arrepintiendo y se estaba volviendo hasta incomodo, Tenía que decir algo… ¡Lo que fuera! O lo que evitara que korra siguiera viéndole de esa manera. —Amenos que yo lo cause—Dijo intentando corregirse a si mismo con la esperanza de que Korra pasara de sonreírle a fruncirle el ceño molesta, pero en lugar de eso, el comentario que hizo Tahno le causo un poco de gracia y soltó una ligera risa, Así es Tahno era un idiota _Al menos en su opinión _pero no era tan malo después de todo.

Tan pronto dejo de sentirse incomodo se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Korra para que hiciera lo mismo; Ella le miro confundida y Tahno le sonrió de manera normal— ¿Vienes? — ¿Venir? ¿A donde? —Le correspondió tomándole la mano y se puso de pie a la vez que le miraba confundida —Por ahí…— ¿Podrías… ser mas especifico? — ¿O planeas quedarte aquí todo el día? _¿Enserio? ¿Trataba de responderle una pregunta con otra pregunta?_—Pues… no— Entonces, sígueme. —Korra decidió no preguntarle nada más, estaba claro que la estaba invitando _"Por ahí"_ tal como el dijo, aunque… ¿Tenía que hacerlo todo tan confuso? ¿Tan difícil era decir _"Te gustaría venir conmigo" _o algo así? Bueno que importaba ya, lo que si era raro era que el la "Invitara" y todavía más, que ella aceptara… Aunque podría decirse que lo hizo, en parte también, para no tener que quedarse ahí y que Mako volviera para _"Disculparse"_; Claro entre comillas, ya que él jamás lo hace por remordimiento propio, si no más bien porque su hermano _casi_ le obliga a hacerlo y ella no iba a quedarse aquí solo para eso.

Korra siguió a Tahno; No tenía ni diez minutos que habían salido del lugar y mientras caminaban se escucho una voz a sus espaldas que llamaba a la chica e hizo que se detuviera para girarse, Tahno al ver de quien se trataba decidió no seguirle y prefirió quedarse donde estaba.

.

.

.

— ¿Mako? —Preguntó la chica algo extrañada ante la presencia del maestro fuego que aunque ella no se lo esperaba en este momento, ya era algo predecible a lo que venía y lo que tendría que decirle.

—Yo… Siento lo que te dije—_Directo al punto_—Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, con un tono forzado y sin una pisca de culpabilidad_. Por supuesto Bolin debió pedírselo…_—Pensó.

—No importa ya… —_Si importaba_— ¿Eso… es todo lo que querías decirme? —Preguntó insatisfecha.

—Eso y que necesito que regreses para que puedas "Asegurarle" a Bolin que todo esta bien _— ¿Enserio? ¿No tenía ni un poco de pena casi decirle que Bolin le había obligado a disculparse con ella, y no por su propia voluntad? …_

—Yo…— _¿Qué hacía? ¿Se iba con Mako? O… ¿o regresaba con Tahno? Joder… no tenía ni idea de que hacer._

—Bien, vámonos—Dijo Mako antes de que pudiera si quiera responderle.

Mientras esperaba a Korra algo a lo lejos, Tahno parecía algo impaciente _¿Qué tanto hablaba con ese tipo? _No sabía porque pero… la idea de ver a Korra hablando con él sinceramente no le fascinaba así que decidió acercarse.

Mako no pudo evitar notar la presencia del maestro agua, que a decir verdad no le agradaba en lo absoluto _Claro, ¿Cómo iba a agradarle aquel que le gano en el torneo de hoy? _ Y decidió darle algo de presión a la chica para que viniese con el y se fueran _Entre más pronto mejor._

—Entonces… ¿ya?—Dijo Mako con la esperanza de que esta captara y decidiera seguirle.

—Lo que pasa es que…—Antes de que pudiera responderle Tahno se le adelanto y korra muy en el fondo lo agradeció pues estaba en una situación incomoda en la que no sabía como decirle a Mako que _"No"._ Lo que no se imagino fue la manera en la que este lo haría.

—_"Es que estamos en una cita"—_Dijo continuando la oración anterior de Korra, a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de esta acercándose cada vez más…

Korra comenzó a sentirse nerviosa _¿Por qué había dicho eso? _ Mako frunció el ceño algo incrédulo y le pidió a Korra que se lo confirmase.

— ¿Estas con este tipo? —Dijo molesto señalando a Tahno que sonreía como si disfrutara del mal genio del que se había puesto el maestro fuego.

—Bueno yo…Si—Dijo por fin.

—No importa—Frunció el ceño—Vámonos—Claro a él le iba a importar muy poco que estuviera con _"Ese"_ él la llevaría de regreso.

Korra fijo su mirada en Mako, quien le lanzo una mirada de _"Ahora" _ casi como una orden para indicarle que le siguiera. No sabía que hacer Mako estaba presionándola para que se fuera con él, mientras que Korra conociendo a Tahno sabía no iba a dejar de intentar provocarlo… _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?_ Casi por impulso y ante la mirada de molestia en Mako, decidió dar un _ Casi _paso al frente, Así es, "Casi" porque tan pronto como Tahno le vio la intención, la sujeto de la mano para evitar que le diera el gusto a Mako de ver como le obedecía. Con eso noto el interés de Tahno por querer que ella se quedara _Y decidió hacerlo_, ahora el problema sería decírselo a Mako pero… _¿Como? ¿Cómo lo haría de manera que no se molestara el doble de lo que ya estaba?.. _Antes de que pudiera decir algo Mako se impaciento y de nuevo se dirigió a Korra.

— ¿Vendrás? —Se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que… —Hizo una pausa—Que no—Respondió y noto al instante una mirada molesta en Mako quien fijo la vista en Tahno ; que se cubría la boca con la mano conteniendo la risa —_Cosa que hizo a Mako molestarse más_— al ver la reacción del maestro fuego cuando esta le dijo que _"No"._

— ¡Como quieras! —_Claro era obvio que se molestaría_—intentó sonar indiferente _pero en lugar de eso sonó realmente molesto_ .Se dio la vuelta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras frunció el ceño y de mala gana siguió caminando _antes de eso giro la cabeza esperando que Korra hiciera lo mismo_, pero por el contrario y para su desdicha el único que lo hizo fue Tahno que aun sujetando el cuello de Korra con su brazo fijo la mirada en Mako y le sonrió con burla lo que hizo que este se fuera aun más enfurecido _¡Joder, como lo detestaba! _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews ustedes y esa facilidad para hacerme llorar con cada uno de sus halagos *llora descontroladamente de la felicidad* (como pueden ver soy re sentimental xD)a y continuando con lo del Fic !Perdoneeeeeeeenme la vida por no haber actualizado antes pero no había tenido tiempo por cierto perdon si no he respondido los reviews pero algunos no alcanze a verlos u otros no me dio tiempo de hacerlo ¡Pero lo hago desde ya xD!(antes de que se me olvide xD), (otra vez xDD) y bueno ya que estoy aqui quiero desearles ¡Feliz día de San valentin! ahi si no les molesta me dicen como la pasaron(o estan pasando, dependiendo de cuando hayan leído esta cosaxD) Bueno esto que sigue es un Copy paste del comentario de autor del anterior capitulo xD (Si, asi es soy floja!xDDD)!en fin espero que lo lean y por favor dejen reviews si lo leen (asi actualizo mas rapido)¡No cuesta nada! aunque sea un "sigue"asi se que lo están leyendo xD, Y sobre todo, ¡No me asesinen T^T ! ¡Hasta luego!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

El maestro fuego se había ido muy molesto, se sentía… Bueno, no estaba realmente seguro de lo que sería… Sera que… ¿Habían sido celos? ¡No! —Negó con la cabeza—desasiéndose de cualquier pensamiento semejante relacionado con lo que había sucedido; Además, el salía con Asami, ¿Por qué estaría celoso? Eso seria algo realmente absurdo. _¿No?_

**.**

**.**

_._

Después de la aparición del maestro fuego; y que Korra hubiera decidido quedarse con Tahno; Ambos siguieron caminando por la ciudad, así, por horas…Era extraño, pero, hablaban el uno con el otro como si jamás hubiera habido algún conflicto entre ellos, por parte de los dos.

Inclusive ambos mencionaron cosas, que jamás en su vida habrían podido imaginar; Cosa que borro cualquier posible mala perspectiva que alguno de los pudiera tener sobre el otro.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya casi era completamente de noche, habían hablado de tantas cosas que probablemente sería difícil recordar, y algunas otras que hubieran preferido ni si quiera mencionar. Caminaron un poco mas, hasta detenerse en lo que era, un puente de roca, que a decir verdad, daba una hermosa apariencia sobre todo por el agua que se encontraba debajo del mismo y que podía reflejar las cálidas luces de la ciudad.

Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, y es que habían hablado de tantísimas cosas que ya ni encontraban algún tema de conversación del que no hubiesen hablado antes.

Las cosas se tornaban algo aburridas, pero más que nada "Incomodas", pues estaban los dos, **solos**, no había absolutamente nadie alrededor, _¿A este tipo de cosas son a las que suelen llamar "Románticas"? —_No, más bien era cursi— Pensó Tahno, después de todo el jamás había sido del tipo _"Romántico" _ , aunque por alguna extraña razón, tampoco le molestaba, ni si quiera a pesar de que inexplicablemente se sentía, nervioso. _Sensación que hasta ahora, nunca había sentido estando con una chica_… Es decir, el siempre se sentía muy seguro de si mismo _A veces Demasiado_ Pero era algo que no sabía exactamente como explicar… El había salido con una docena de chicas ¿_Quizás más_? Pero ninguna de ellas había creado en el esa sensación. **Excepto ella.**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado de que Korra le había estado mirando desde hace ya un buen rato, cuando por fin lo hizo y se dio cuenta, su mirada dio un pequeño salto de asombro y sus ojos dieron un fuerte parpadeo por el mismo, desvió la mirada evadiendo la de esta y juraría que casi por medio segundo logro sonrojarse aunque sea un poco _¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? Korra no le gustaba…. ¿O si? Bueno, lo que si, es que el la consideraba realmente linda. _Volvió la mirada hacia Korra y le miro fijamente a los ojos, como suele hacerlo a veces para fastidiarla. _Claro, no iba a permitir que notara algo extraño en él, debía actuar lo más natural posible. _Justo después de eso, esta vago los ojos de manera desesperada hacia el agua que corría justo debajo del puente, así, sin mirar nada más, quizá también escondiendo algo de rubor en su rostro.

La mirada de la chica estaba tan clavada en ello que ni si quiera se percato, de algo, _Que el maestro agua había notado apenas hace unos cinco segundos_… Así es, ya no, tan a lo lejos, pudo visualizar al maestro fuego acercarse a ambos _Claro, probablemente estaría pensando en persuadirla para que no mantuviera contacto con el, porque era más que obvio que a Mako, Tahno no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos ahora, que le había ganado en el torneo de pro-control. _Si de algo estaba seguro, era que si Mako tenía pensado que podría alejar Korra de él, estaba equivocado. _De ninguna manera se lo permitiría._

Tahno observaba a Mako lo más despistadamente posible para que este no percatase de que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, de pronto fijo su mirada en Korra, quien todavía seguía observando lo mismo que antes, y tomándola de sorpresa coloco su mano justo por debajo de la barbilla de esta, girando así, su rostro en dirección hacia él mientras le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. Korra le miro sorprendida y nerviosa _¿Por qué siempre la miraba de esa manera? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Un momento… ¿iba a besarla? No, el no se atrevería… ¿O si? —_Fue lo que pensó, en el instante en el que Tahno se abalanzo sobre ella, para después besarla de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Q-Que diablos?! — Pensó. _¿Quién se creía que era para besarla, así nada más?_ Al principio intento forcejear, e intentar alejarlo de ella empujándolo levemente hacia atrás con las manos, cosa que no funciono, ya que mientras Korra intentaba crear distancia, él se acercaba cada vez más, y le tomo por las muñecas de manera firme, pero no brusca, al cabo de casi tres o cuatro segundos, Korra le correspondió el beso, No sabía si era porque aplicar resistencia era inútil, o porque realmente no quería utilizarla… Pero a decir verdad, _Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo_ la segunda opción parecía ya más probable que la primera. Por unos cuantos segundos más, siguió besándola, y a su vez sujetándola por detrás de la cintura, mientras Korra colocaba lentamente sus manos en los hombros de este y sentía arder sus mejillas, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado corresponderle a alguien un beso semi a la fuerza, mucho menos cuando este era de Tahno. El ultimo estaba tan perdido en eso, que casi se había olvidado de la presencia del maestro fuego, pero que recordó de pronto cuando sintió como algo, _O más bien "alguien" _les había separado, tomando a Korra por el brazo, mismo acto que la sorprendió e hizo que retrocediera un poco hacia atrás.

Korra giro la cabeza mirando hacia atrás y noto sorpresivamente que era su compañero de equipo quien la había separado de Tahno, y que por supuesto, al juzgar por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, no estaba realmente contento.

— ¿¡Pero que….!?—Se abstuvo de decir la primera palabra anti sonante que le viniera a la mente ,y respiro hondo para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, no funciono del todo ya que Mako aun seguía hecho una furia, tanto así, que su rostro ya incluso había tornado de un tono realmente rojo ¿¡Es-Estaban besándose!? —_Interrogo molesto y claro, celoso._ —Korra nerviosa y sonrojada negó desesperadamente con la cabeza _¿Mako los había visto? ¡Que incómodo! _Mientras Korra lo había negado, Tahno no parecía tener inconveniente alguno con que el maestro fuego lo supiera, tanto así, que le respondió arrogante y despreocupadamente a este: —Sí, ¿Y…?—Dijo alargando la ultima pregunta esperando probablemente que este se enfureciera más, cosa que encontraba realmente muy divertida.

Korra se llevo la palma de la mano derecha a la frente, con un gesto de frustración y algo de vergüenza en el rostro. Justo ahora confirmaba que Tahno si disfrutaba de molestar a las personas, y no solo a ella, como antes pensaba. Intentaba no reírse ante lo gracioso que le resultaba lo último e intento tratar de suavizar la situación.

—Mako… ¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí? —Dijo más tranquila al notar que Mako ya no lucía tan molesto como antes ya que había colocado su mano en el hombro de este, para que le prestara atención y pudiera ignorar un poco a Tahno, que de no hacerlo, las cosas seguramente no podrían terminar bien…

—No pensé que seguirías por aquí todavía, fui a buscarte en la isla y no te encontré así que asumí que aun no regresabas a casa—Dijo encogido de hombros, desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido, en otra dirección. —Y ahora veo porque—cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño. —No puedo creer que salgas con este sujeto—Dijo con tono frustrado.

_— ¿S-Salir? ¿E-Estaba ella ahora, saliendo con Tahno? Bueno, si, acababan de besarse, pero… realmente eso significaba que eran… ¿novios?_

Korra no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que había mencionado Mako, y se quedo sin emitir palabra alguna, no sabía exactamente que decir en este momento… _Pero Tahno si_

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte—Sonrió Tahno, a la vez que abrazaba a Korra por detrás sujetándola del cuello. —Ahora estamos saliendo, ¿Tendrás algún problema con eso?— ¿_Que? ¿Tahno lo había confirmado? Ni si quiera le menciono nada ¿y de pronto decide que están saliendo? _Odiaba admitirlo, pero tampoco era como que la idea le molestara… _Quizá esa fue también, la razón por la que no había negado o confirmado lo que Mako le había dicho anteriormente_.

Mako frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros —Hagan lo que quieran—Respondió fingiendo indiferencia, pero era muy notorio que estaba realmente molesto y probablemente aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hasta celoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo actualizando tarde, pero seguro xD (Creyeron que se librarian de mi tan facilmente xDD ok no ._.)Primero que nada ¡Lo siento! x.x lamento no haber actualizado el Fic en meses (?) Si creo que paso, al menos , ya un mes x.x, Pero tengo una buena excu— Quiero decir, 'Justificacion' xD, Nahh olvidenlo no tengo nada xD, por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews, porfavor si leen el fic dejen un review , no les pido exactamente que dejen un comentario largo(aunque estaria genial), pero al menos den señales de vida y comenten un "Sigue" asi se que lo estan leyendo , vuelvo a lo mismo... ¡No me asesinen! T^T ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
